


Behind Closed Doors

by Titti



Series: Spike In Wonderland [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-24
Updated: 2001-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sex, nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Shag One**

"I can't believe we suck at this."

"Well, Luv, you can always try sucking this."

"Spike, I'm serious. I always ate women both as a man and as a vampire. This is...this is weird."

Spike was getting tired of this discussion. Since Cordelia had left them alone, they had been tiptoeing around the idea of shagging, but never getting down to actually trying, or should he say going down? Angel was being his usual broody self, analyzing the situation to death.

Tired of waiting, the blonde decided to take things in his own hands, or at least, one big thing in particular. Pushing Angel back on the bed, Spike kneeled between Angel's legs and began kissing his chest. He landed open mouth kisses over that beautiful pale skin. 

The brunette was moaning, all thoughts lost when the sensual assault began. A hand traveled down, playing with the short hair, twisting and pulling, then moved lower once more. The moaning increased. 

Spike began fondling the heavy sac. He watched Angel wiggle under his touch. He was fascinated that he could do this to his sire. Spike never thought that the Irish vampire would have anything to do with Spike, or at least the male version.

When the first signs of precum leaked, Spike leaned down to lick it. He had tried this as a woman and it hadn't gone to well. He was going to try his damnest to do this for his lover. A mere flick of his tongue and he felt Angel trust forward. He smirked and looked into those brown eyes. The lust he saw there made his own cock twitch. There would be time to take care of that. For now his attention was on the older vampire.

His lips closed on the bulbous head, his tongue swirling, tasting, his teeth scratching and biting. He took as much as he could into his mouth. His fingers kept playing with the hardened sac. He felt two strong hands reaching for his head. He could sense Angel's need to be taken deeper, but Spike didn't think he was ready for that. Then again, he really didn't need to breathe so maybe this wasn't going to be that difficult.

Spike tried to relax, willing his muscles to accept that hard rod deeper and deeper until...God he couldn't believe it...he could feel the huge cock hitting the back of his throat...his nose was buried into those black curls...he could smell the arousal mixed with sweat and want. He moved up slowly. His teeth were grazing the entire length. Then he engulfed it again faster this time, putting more pressure.

Angel was going insane. The sensation was overwhelming. He wanted to grab the blonde and just fuck that beautiful mouth. That cold tongue was caressing and exciting him. He needed more, wanted more. But he was also enthralled by the look on Spike's face. His lover was mesmerized by this. Angel could see the curiosity and smugness combined in those bright blue eyes every time a new moan was elicited.

'I can't believe that I have never done this to him' was the only thought going through Spike's head, well that and when was it going to be his turn. After the initial uncertainty, the blonde had found the perfect rhythm, bobbing his head faster and faster, squeezing Angel's balls in one hand while the other lay on the flat stomach trying to prevent any movement.

He knew he could do more to pleasure Angel, but wasn't sure what, then an idea popped into his mind. He licked his fingers while he continued working the throbbing member. He explored the sensitive perineum until he reached it, his goal. He was insane. He was going to push his fingers inside Angel. He was going to get staked. How could he even think of doing this to the older vampire? Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. 

He pushed one finger in. Angel tensed immediately and Spike nibbled on the mushroom head to bring the brunette's attention to other parts of his body. When his lover relaxed again, he began moving his finger slowly, tentatively. He didn't want to be stopped; he wanted to make Angel scream his name. 

What the hell was Spike looking for in his asshole? This was beyond weird...but good somehow. Sex with Darla had been pretty business like. She knew what she wanted, she knew how to get it and she was his sire. As long as he was hard and she could ride him for hours, she was happy. But Spike, oh, Spike was definitely taking his time exploring Angel's body and now his finger was moving inside him as if searching for something, and...

**"ARGGGHHHHH."**

Angel could hear Spike chuckle. He guesses the blonde found what he was looking for and God did it feel good. He felt it again and a myriad of color exploded behind his closed lids. He was going to die from sex. Spike was going to be the cause of his second death. He always thought a demon would kill him, he never imagined that he would be laying on his bed begging for more when that happened. That mouth kept pumping him, that finger was finding causing a sensation that he had never experienced before, that hand had moved from his stomach to his balls...he needed...he was going...he wanted...

"Spiiiiikkkkkee."

Cold semen spilled into Spike's mouth. The blonde sucked as much as he could, the rest dribbling out from the corner of his mouth covering Angel's body.

Spike felt strong arms pulling him up. His lips mashed against his lover's. He just realized that they hadn't kissed yet. Since he had changed back into a man, they had not kissed. And this slow, sensual kiss was something so new and wonderful.

Angel could taste himself in his lover's mouth. He couldn't believe that he just had the best sex in 250 years and it had been with a man, a vampire, with Spike. Of course, this was only half of the equation. Would he be able to pleasure the blonde? The other blondes in his unlife had been women, he wasn't sure he was capable to...God, he couldn't even think about it.

"Oi, a whole sixty seconds from an orgasm before you started brooding. I must be better than I thought." The sarcasm was clear, but Angel didn't miss the hint of uncertainty.

"Spike, that was...I've never...shit, what I mean is that no one has ever made love to me this way. It was perfect and I don't think I can do the same for you."

"Luv, you'll get as many tries as you like."

**Shag Two**

"Stop brooding, Angel."

"I can't help it. I'm not good at not being good at things. And I am not good at this."

Spike chuckled. Only Angel could come up with that statement and actually believe it.

"Luv, you must be good. You had a professional begging for you for a hundred and fifty years."

"Yeah, but Darla was a woman, well a female vampire."

"It all starts with a kiss, Pet. And I know for a fact that you are a very good kisser. Just come lay with me and fucking kiss me already."

It was Angel's turn to smile. He knew that he had been driving Spike insane for the past hour. The blonde had given him the best orgasm of his life and the thought of being less skillful than his childe was, well, unacceptable. So he had been avoiding the actual shagging with well-reasoned arguments. Okay, he had been brooding.

Kissing, he could do kissing, he was a damn good kisser. So why did he feel like an inexperienced teen-ager while he was resting his head in the pillow next to the blonde? He could do this, he kept repeating himself. 

They were lying face to face. Angel's closed fingers grazed a pale cheek. The blue orbs softened at his touch. He moved a little bit closer, still uncertain, but wanting to taste his lover. He nibbled on that inviting lower lip. He could almost get lost in such a simple, yet delicious act. He could taste the combination of flavors so unique to his childe. It was intoxicating.

The younger vampire could feel his body come alive under this gentle assault. His Dru had never been one for foreplay, but Angel was so different, so human in his actions. This wasn't sex but lovemaking. This evoked sensations that he hadn't experienced in over a century. The need to be close, to feel loved and to give love were evident in the tenderness displayed by the souled vampire. Spike could almost forget his need for release. Almost. 

Sensing the craving in his lover, Angel deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped into the cold mouth. He grabbed the peroxide hair and pushed his lover even closer. The Irish vampire wanted to remember and savor every act. His tongue brushed blunt teeth before caressing the sensitive palate. Spike was moaning into Angel's mouth, clearly wanting more, but giving the brunette total control.

His large hand moved slowly over the taut body. This felt so different, sculptured muscles flexing under his fingertips, small male nipples hardening when pinched, strong hands gripping possessively his own arms. Angel let out a breath he didn't need. It was his turn to want more, but he was still hesitant.

He pushed Spike on his back and blanketed the smaller body completely. He yearned for this contact. Every part of his body was relishing the feeling of his lover. Their mouths never left each other as if wanting to experience every moment wasted in the past. Spike's longer fingers journeyed along his spine until they cupped his ass pushing him toward the blonde's erect cock.

Shit, he was going to come just by being pressed against Spike. Angel was questioning why he had never done this before, but quickly dismissed the thought when those fingers went to the crease of his ass. God, Spike was taking control again and he didn't want that. He wanted to devour the blonde, to make him feel loved and possessed.

Angel moved slightly so that his hand could find the swollen member that had been rubbing against his stomach. Slowly, he pulled the foreskin down revealing the engorged head. So similar to his own, yet different. The brunette pumped ever so slowly, afraid of not knowing, yet sensing that his lover was pleased by the rhythm.

The Irish vampire was so spellbound by his task that missed the smile on Spike's face. Pure love covered the handsome traits of the younger vampire. He had been waiting for that sweet release for hours and almost trusted violently in the firm grip of his sire, but he stopped when he saw the rapt look on Angel's face.

The older vampire couldn't take his eyes off. That cock was disappearing in his closed fist only to reappear bigger and harder when he pushed down to the base. He was doing this, he was making Spike hard for him. He rubbed a thumb over the weeping slit. The blonde tried to raise his hips for more, but the weight of the older vampire was preventing him to do so.

"Fuck, Angel. You're driving me insane. Do something, fuck me, suck me, anything, please."

The Irish couldn't take his hand from his childe's throbbing member, but wanted to give him what he was asking for. Still tentative, he positioned his own rod next to Spike's and grabbed both erections into his large hand. He felt slender fingers intertwine with his over their pulsating shafts. Both vampires began pumping in unison. 

Hands worked together to bring forth a newfound closeness. Flesh united to create an opalescent release of love and lust. Breaths escaped both bodies in remembrance of long lost needs. Desire was running through veins full of borrowed blood. The universe disappeared to re-emerge in each other's arms.

Each was unwilling to let go without the company of his lover. The brunette was walking on the edge of sensatory bliss. He couldn't wait, he felt the rim of that precipice getting closer and closer and he wanted to surrender, to let go, but he needed to get his lover to that Idyllic spot before being emptied of his tension and lust.

"Come on, baby, come for me, Spike."

His sire and lover was calling him, asking, no, begging for him to let go. Spike had his own needs. He tilted his head in a clear invitation. Fangs ripped tender flesh before latching on and sucking his life essence only to be replaced with his sire's blood when the blonde mirrored his lover's actions.

Tasting each other, discovering the needs and desire hidden in their bodies, sensing the wants of the other was enough to send both over the edge. Spurts of dead seed mixed together between their cold bodies. The last bastion of uncertainty released with their milky release.

"Love you, Spike."

"Love you too, Angel."

**Shag Three**

They were finally going to do it. After experimenting with each other's bodies, both vampires seemed to accept the idea that making love to another male was not that different. The kissing and licking had resumed. Each trying to savor the intensity of their first night together. However, life for the helper of the hopeless was never easy.

It took them three hours, but they had finally killed the very nasty and powerful demon from Cordy's vision. The two vampires couldn't wait to return to their bedroom. However, the ride home seemed to last as long as Ulysses' ten year Odyssey. The world was conspiring against them, or at least, the traffic lights of downtown LA. When they finally reached the Hyperion, Angel dragged the blonde upstairs, ignoring his co-workers.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you're horny."

"Shut up and kiss me, Spike."

Their mouths collided. Finesse was thrown out the window when dirty clothes were ripped unceremoniously. Hands traveling overworked muscles, still tense from the fight. Adrenaline pumping through their bodies, only increasing their frenzy.

"We need a shower, Luv."

Spike managed to say without breaking contact with the soft lips of his lover. He was horny as hell, but he wasn't going to lay down on a bed with demon goo covering his body. Angel seemed to agree because he was maneuvering the two of them toward the bathroom, while maintaining the tight embrace.

Hot water was soon falling on cold bodies, washing away all traces of the fight, but renewing the burning desire they had suppressed. Angel grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured a generous amount in his hands, before he started lathering the blonde hair of his lover.

Spike eyed the bottle and sneered.

"Panteen Pro-V? Is this what Cosmo recommends for dead follicles?"

"Shut up or ..."

"Or what, Pet?"

"Or I'll have to kiss until you do."

Spike's face lit up. He knew he loved Angelus, but the souled version was so caring and sweet.   
He couldn't believe that he wanted sweet. He was a vampire, but somehow this felt too good to question. Strong hands massaging his scalp, warm water falling on him to rinse him of the suds. Those wicked fingers moving down his chest, tracing sculptured muscles.

With his eyes still closed, he could sense Angel drop on his knees. One hand on the small of his back, the other flat on his stomach. His thoughts were stopped when he felt a cold tongue lick his balls. He could feel the hesitation in that contact, he still remembered his own doubts when pleasuring the older vampire, but this was just perfect.

Angel ran his tongue from those thick curls to the mushroom head. He smiled when he sensed the blonde shiver. He couldn't believe he was doing this to Spike. A nail ran over the weeping slit, eliciting a moan.

Spike had his eyes fixed on the souled vampire, following every move. When those soft lips closed over his erection, he almost came. The sight of his sire, kneeling in front of him, lust filling his brown eyes, was intoxicating. 

The brunette needed to taste his lover. His mouth closed on the mushroom head. Slowly, millimeter by millimeter, his lips moved down the throbbing length. His hand still wrapped around the base. He wanted to take Spike in, totally, completely. To own and pleasure him with no limitations. 

He pushed as far as he could go before his gag reflex stopped him. He felt strong hands grab his hair. For a second, he was afraid that Spike would push him, instead those finger rested there, bringing much needed reassurance. His lips traveled down the pulsating length once more. He relaxed until his nose was buried between dark curls.

Spike couldn't believe the intensity. Sure, it wasn't the first time that he'd gotten a blowjob, but this was...His sire...Angel wanted to pleasure him. He thought it couldn't get better until he felt strong hands cup his arse. Fingers lazily moving toward the crease between his arsecheeks, pushing tentatively against his ring.

"Fuck, Angel, you're going to make me cum."

He didn't expect an answer. Angel's mouth seemed to be otherwise occupied at the moment, however he saw a small smile form. He was ready to make a sarcastic comment when two wet fingers pushed inside him and his ability to speak evaporated with the vapor of the hot water. 

Fingers pushing in and out. Mouth bobbing up and down. Lips surrounding him, creating an unnatural heat. Teeth scraping against sensitive skin. Throat muscles working his purple head. Sensations that enveloped Spike in a mist of sensory overload. He fought to keep control, to make this last, but...oh God, this was too good. It should last forever, it couldn't. He came with fury, semen spurting out like scorching lava.

Angel stood and wrapped his hands around the blonde's torso. Spike was glad for the fact since he really didn't think he could stand at this point.

"Do you think we can move this to the bed, pet?"

Angel just smiled and carried the smaller vampire to the other room. He laid the other gently on the bed and began his assault anew. He was going to make love to him the entire night and the next day, for that matter.

Spike sensed the want in his sire. A craving that he shared, having spent the past few hours dreaming about being inside the brunette, dreaming about Angel inside him. Nothing was going to stop them. 

That's when the phone rang.

"Don't pick it up, Luv."

"You know, I have to." An apologetic smile and the beginning of a new delay.


End file.
